vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Dianamon
Summary Dianamon is a God Man Digimon whose name and design are derived from Diana, the Roman goddess of the moon. It is one of the Olympos XII, presides over water and ice, and is able to fight even when the surroundings are below absolute zero. Just as the moon has two sides, light and dark, its personality is of a two-sided nature, and its beauty conceals a terrifying power. It wears the "Goodnight Sisters" on both of its legs. Perhaps Dianamon's most famous appearance was in Digimon World: Dusk on the Nintendo DS in which she is the starter Digimon and canonical partner to Sayo. Powers and Stats Tier: 3-A | At least Low 2-C, likely 2-C | 2-A Name: Dianamon Origin: Digimon Gender: Genderless, but regarded as Female Age: Unknown/Varies on the media. Likely at least thousands of years old, or even as old as the Moon. Classification: Mega-Level Data Attribute God Man Digimon, Member of Olympos XII, Moon Rabbit Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Strength, speed and durability, Water Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation, Moonlight Manipulation, Mastery over bows, hooks and scythes, Can force enemies to attack themselves, Absolute Zero, Ice, Water and Darkness Resistance Attack Potency: Universe level (Members of Olympos XII are said to rival that of the Royal Knights, Defeated ChaosGallantmon and could casually destroy large groups of Armageddemon) | Universe level+, likely Multi-Universe level (Comparable to Apollomon, far above the likes of ExoGrimmon and Susanoomon, who can "shake heaven and earth". Should be in the same league if not superior to Chronomon Holy Mode) | Multiverse level+ (Fought by Takumi's side and defeated Mirei. Shouldn't be much weaker than The Seven Great Demon Lords) Speed: FTL+ (Kept up with Chronomon DM and members of Gaia Origin, such as Gallantmon CM and Omegamon) | Massively FTL+ (Kept pace with Mirei) Lifting Strength: Class Z Striking Strength: Universal | At least Universal+, likely Multi-Universal | Multiversal+ Durability: Universe level (Tanked hits from Digimon on her level. Traded blows with Ophanimon and ChaosGallantmon) | At least Universe level+, likely Multi-Universe level (Tanked hits from Gaia Origin and ExoGrimmon) | Multiverse level+ (Tanked his from Monzaemon after it was empowered by the powers of the Seven Great Demon Lords) Stamina: Should be very high Range: Unknown, at least Several dozen meters with Arrow of Artemis. Standard Equipment: The Arrow of Artemis, The Goodnight Sisters (A two sided Scythe) and the Crescent Harken (A lunar hook) Intelligence: As a member of the Olympos XII, Dianamon is an immensely skilled combatant on par with the Royal Knights, honing her skills by defeating the many challengers who attempt to usurp her position as part of the Iliad Server's ruling body. Graceful and elegant in combat, she mercilessly tears apart her foes with her scythe, the Goodnight Sisters and obliterates enemies from afar with her Arrow of Artemis. She is also pragmatic, driving her opponents insane with her Crescent Harken and making them carve themselves to pieces. Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Crescent Harken (Deutsch: Crescent Hook): Bewitches an illusion with the mysterious power of the moon, so that the opponent sees itself as its own enemy and immediately carves itself to pieces. * Arrow of Artemis: Pulls a faintly sparkling arrow of ice from the quill-like protuberances on its back, then fires it. * Goodnight Moon: Lures the opponent into sleep with the lunar light emitted from the Goodnight Sisters. Note: For her commander in the Dawn/Dusk games, see Sayo. Key: Databook | Digimon World: Dawn/Dusk | Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Light Users Category:Water Users Category:Ice Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Scythe Wielders Category:Digimon Category:Greek Gods Category:Game Characters Category:Game Bosses Category:Protagonists Category:Bow Users Category:Monsters Category:Olympos XII Category:Namco-Bandai Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2